victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Beck Oliver
Beck seems to be the most "normal" student of the group. He is a very kind person, laid back, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered weird. He is also very attractive, and gets a lot of attention from other girls such as socialite Alyssa Vaughn (in Jade Dumps Beck), and Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him (in Freak the Freak Out). His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features. Beck seems to like pets, as he has five fish, whose tank he didn't know he was supposed to clean, in episode Survival of the Hottest and has expressed the desire to have a dog, a Rottweiler, in episode Jade Dumps Beck. He is currently dating Jade West. He is a good actor and is popular with the girls at Hollywood Arts. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's Beck played a British man with a Cockney accent named "Malcom Winchester Figglesworth" Relationships 'Jade West' (2008-present; Girlfriend) Beck and Jade are girlfriend and boyfriend and have been dating for a nearly three years. Their relationship is a bit confusing, as Jade is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger, while Beck is friendly and laid back. However, Beck does have his own moments, frequently teasing Jade to provoke reactions out of her. Although her love is usually more apparent he has been shown to really love her on many occasions. They broke up briefly in "Jade Dumps Beck", after Jade gets jealous over Beck's relationship with socialite Alyssa Vaughn. She quickly regretted it and wanted him back, and even enlisted Tori Vega to help her do so. By the end of the episode, Beck admits he missed her and they get back together. Jade: "You love me again?" Beck: "Who said I stopped?" Throughout the series, Beck is the only person that can reach Jade and make her be (somewhat) polite. They are frequently seen holding hands/hugging/kissing in the background while other events are going on in the foreground. (See: Bade) 'Tori Vega' (2010-present; Best friend; slight crush) Tori and Beck are really good friends. They both seem to get along well. Beck always defends her when Jade tires to start trouble. Tori respects Beck and Jade's relationship despite kissing him in the Pilot. They seem to be the most normal ones out of all the characters. In Beck's Big Break it is shown that Tori cares for him a lot, and in Beck Falls for Tori , vice verse.. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine (2008-present; Friend) Though Cat and Beck do not have many scenes together, it is likely that they are very good friends (as they've known each other for years prior to the start of the show). They have never shown a reason for not liking each other. Beck, just like everyone else, seems to find Cat harmless and amusing. Cat says she admires Beck and thinks he has great hair. She called him "Really cool" on TheSlap.com in a post. (See: Bat) Robbie Shapiro (2008-present; Best friend) Robbie and Beck are friends, though they aren't shown interacting much on the show. It can be assumed from the episode The Great Ping-Pong Scam that they are good friends and have been for more than a year. He agrees with the others that Rex is weird. (See: Reck) Andre Harris ' (2008-present; Friend)' Andre and Beck are friends and they have sometimes been seen hanging out together. (See: Bendre) Trina Vega (2010-present; Acquaintance) Beck and Trina are not shown to interact much, but it can be assumed from Survival of the Hottest and Freak the Freak Out that he isn't too fond of her. He like all the other characters didn't seem to thrilled when Trina invited herself to go to the beach with them in Survival of the Hottest. Then after the horrible experience in the RV she told him she thought it was stupid taking back her comment of how cool it was. In Freak the Freak Out, he wasn't happy about taking care of her and was the first to say they were leaving. (See: Brina) Erwin Sikowitz Beck, along with the rest of the "ping pong team", are shown to have a good relationship, possibly a friendship, with their acting teacher Sikowitz. He sometimes doesn't understand his habits but considers him a good teacher much like the rest of his class. Trivia. *His Screen name is GotBeck. *He has several fish in a ten gallon tank. *Beck and Jade, as of "Jade Dumps Beck", have been dating for a year and eleven months, but have since been a couple for almost three years. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry', even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, which Jade has also been seen wearing. It is possible they have matching necklaces or just very similar ones. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is 'On the Waterfront'. *According to Survival of the Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. *Beck is known to be a fan of iCarly: in a photo on TheSlap, Beck shows his trailer with the door broken, apparently because Jade thought she heard another girl in there: it was just an iCarly episode. *Beck wrote the short film from the episode A Film by Dale Squires. *It is noted in A Film by Dale Squires that he has an "Uncle" Barbara. *Has kissed all the girls excluding Trina. *Beck is a fan of the band Care Bears on Fire (There is a poster close to the door of his RV) Jade dumps Beck *According to Jade from Beggin' On Your Knees, he was born in Canada. Ironically, Avan himself was born in Canada. *In the opening, Beck is seen playing the guitar *As seen in Beck Falls for Tori Beck chews on his pen. Gallery Click here to see Beck's gallery Character beck.jpg Brina1.jpg Jade and Beck-making up.jpg Victorious-avan-jogia-11546176-817-1222.jpg Victorious-season-1-26.jpg Bade5.jpg Bade7.jpg Badejkr.jpg Beckley!.jpg 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg 338159.jpg Antibade.jpg BadeEp12.jpg Badekiss.png Basfghf.jpg Bec.jpg Beck.jpg Beckinstagefihtingg.jpg Beckthebigshowcase.jpg Candre16.jpg ImagesCAOE1UG9.jpg Large3.jpg Pairings.jpg Picture 14.png TI4U u1283475475.jpg VictoriosBeck.jpg Victorious-45-sxga.jpg 420px-Bade2.jpg Alyssa Vaughn drives Beck to School.JPG Baly.jpg Beck and Alyssa Vaughn.JPG Bvas.jpg BatCute1.jpg BBB01.png BBB02.png Bandre.png Abs.jpg Iparty with victorious.jpg Photo8.jpg Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Category:Images